Confrontations of the Past
by KiddoftheNight
Summary: Kurama is kiddnaped by Hiei's ex-lover who is stronger than anyone Hiei knows. Can Hiei tell Kurama he loves him or will he die trying to save him...complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in my story nor do I own or have any affilaition with Yu Yu Hakusho.

Confrontations of the Past

* * *

Hiei stood in his doorway looking out at the heavy Makai rains. He hadn't been to Nigenkai in two years ever since Kurama left for college. "I should go back there to check on my sister and that idiot, not to mention Yuske", he thought to himself. Out the door he lept on his way to Nigenkai.

Back at Nigenkai Yuske had just recived a call. "Hi Yuske this is Bowtan. I have a new mission for you. Apparently Karama hasn't been keeping in touch with Koenma. That means he's missing." "He can handle himself till tommarrow, for now let me sleep." He hung up the phone and was just about to lay down when he heard a knock on his window. Suprisingly there sat Hiei on his window sill soaking wet. "We had better get going if were going to find Kurama anytime soon." Yuske just looked at him carelessly. "You can look by yourself, I'm going back to bed. I'll meet with you in the morning." He turned away from Hiei just to feel the cold metal of Hiei's sword against his neck. "Your coming if you like it or not." Yuske glared at him. "Damn, cant you wait 'til the morning!" Hiei just jumped out the window followed by Yuske.

Yuske and Hiei had just gotten to the Makai. "I think I know somewhere to check." Hiei led Yuske to Kurama's former den. As soon as Hiei stepped inside he smelled a familiar scent. "I know where Kurama is.", He replied misarably. "Im pretty sure that this is gonna be a long case."

Back at Reikai Koenma , Bowtan, and Kuwabara waited patiently for their return. Hiei walked in followed by Yuske with a grim look on his face. "What happened?" Koenma eagergly pushed. Hiei looked up at Koenma slowly, his eyes full of rage. He's been taken by my ex-lover Kimodo.

"Who's Kimodo?", Yuske screamed at him. "He's a fire demon like me but his power is far greater than mine or Kuramas. I have to find Kurama on my own." He left without saying another word. He thought back to the day he left Kimodo.

"You leave me?" Kimodo lauged."Dont be a fool. You will only leave when I give you permission. Unless your want to try to go by force." He laughed again his deep voice sending shivers down Hiei's back. "I will and this is one fight you won't win." This only caused Kimodo to laugh more. "You've never beaten me in a fight.What makes you think you'll win this time?" Instead of responding Hiei pulled out his sword and prepared for a fight. Hiei used all his speed but every punch, kick, and sword thrust was easily blocked.

Just as Hiei began to tire Kimodo threw him on his back. "Hahaha...Didnt I tell you that you could'nt win? Dont worry I'll make it easy this time." He grabbed Hiei's wrists and pinned them above his head. Hiei wriggled underneath him attempting to get free but to no avail. "Lets make this fun", Kimodo said smiling at the victory over his lover. He leaned down and french kissed Hiei hard forcing his tounge into Hiei's mouth.

He picked Hiei up and tied him to his bed. "I promised you'll like it.", he smiled evilly as Hiei cringed at the thought of what was about to happen. Kimodo quickly undressed Hiei then himself. He walked over to Hiei and started to stroke his member slowly. He smiled as he felt it start to get hard in his hand. Hiei cursed himself for his bodys' reaction. He no longer wanted to feel the touch of the one he used to call his love. Now all he wanted was to see him die in the most painful of ways. His thoughts were cut off as he felt Kimodo's member against his entrance. "I decided to make this quick today. No need to see you cry." He smiled as he entered Hiei, feeling his flesh rip from the force. Hiei screamed at the pain as he let a single tear escape his eyes. Kimodo moved quickly inside of him as he thought of a way to get free. Before Kimodo could finish he heard the voice of his guards.

"Kimodo sure is lucky to have someone as fine as Hiei." "Yea, I wouldnt mind taking him for a ride." Both guards laughed before they noticed Kimodo standing behind them. As Kimodo attacked the guards Hiei was working at getting the ropes loose from his wrists. He just undone the ropes as Kimodo started back towards the room. Hiei quickly grabbed his clothes and jumped out the window. Kimodo followed him but before he could be caught Hiei jumped into the river. He let the current take him over the waterfall and wash him to shore.

* * *

Okay this is my first story and I know This chapter is short but please reveiw. Also I might re-do most of the story to make it longer but we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing related to Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Hiei stood in his doorway looking out at the heavy Makai rains. He hadn't been to Nigenkai in two years ever since Kurama left for college. "I should go back there to check on my sister and that idiot, not to mention Yuske", he thought to himself. Out the door he lept on his way to Nigenkai.

Back at Nigenkai Yuske had just recived a call. "Hi Yuske this is Bowtan. I have a new mission for you. Apparently Karama hasn't been keeping in touch with Koenma. That means he's missing." "He can handle himself till tommarrow, for now let me sleep." He hung up the phone and was just about to lay down when he heard a knock on his window. Suprisingly there sat Hiei on his window sill soaking wet. "We had better get going if were going to find Kurama anytime soon." Yuske just looked at him carelessly. "You can look by yourself, I'm going back to bed. I'll meet with you in the morning." He turned away from Hiei just to feel the cold metal of Hiei's sword against his neck. "Your coming if you like it or not." Yuske glared at him. "Damn, cant you wait 'til the morning!" Hiei just jumped out the window followed by Yuske.

Yuske and Hiei had just gotten to the Makai. "I think I know somewhere to check." Hiei led Yuske to Kurama's former den. As soon as Hiei stepped inside he smelled a familiar scent. "I know where Kurama is.", He replied misarably. "Im pretty sure that this is gonna be a long case."

Back at Reikai Koenma , Bowtan, and Kuwabara waited patiently for their return. Hiei walked in followed by Yuske with a grim look on his face. "What happened?" Koenma eagergly pushed. Hiei looked up at Koenma slowly, his eyes full of rage. He's been taken by my ex-lover Kimodo.

"Who's Kimodo?", Yuske screamed at him. "He's a fire demon like me but his power is far greater than mine or Kuramas. I have to find Kurama on my own." He left without saying another word. He thought back to the day he left Kimodo.

"You leave me?" Kimodo lauged."Dont be a fool. You will only leave when I give you permission. Unless your want to try to go by force." He laughed again his deep voice sending shivers down Hiei's back. "I will and this is one fight you won't win." This only caused Kimodo to laugh more. "You've never beaten me in a fight.What makes you think you'll win this time?" Instead of responding Hiei pulled out his sword and prepared for a fight. Hiei used all his speed but every punch, kick, and sword thrust was easily blocked.

Just as Hiei began to tire Kimodo threw him on his back. "Hahaha...Didnt I tell you that you could'nt win? Dont worry I'll make it easy this time." He grabbed Hiei's wrists and pinned them above his head. Hiei wriggled underneath him attempting to get free but to no avail. "Lets make this fun", Kimodo said smiling at the victory over his lover. He leaned down and french kissed Hiei hard forcing his tounge into Hiei's mouth.

He picked Hiei up and tied him to his bed. "I promised you'll like it.", he smiled evilly as Hiei cringed at the thought of what was about to happen. Kimodo quickly undressed Hiei then himself. He walked over to Hiei and started to stroke his member slowly. He smiled as he felt it start to get hard in his hand. Hiei cursed himself for his bodys' reaction. He no longer wanted to feel the touch of the one he used to call his love. Now all he wanted was to see him die in the most painful of ways. His thoughts were cut off as he felt Kimodo's member against his entrance. "I decided to make this quick today. No need to see you cry." He smiled as he entered Hiei, feeling his flesh rip from the force. Hiei screamed at the pain as he let a single tear escape his eyes. Kimodo moved quickly inside of him as he thought of a way to get free. Before Kimodo could finish he heard the voice of his guards.

"Kimodo sure is lucky to have someone as fine as Hiei." "Yea, I wouldnt mind taking him for a ride." Both guards laughed before they noticed Kimodo standing behind them. As Kimodo attacked the guards Hiei was working at getting the ropes loose from his wrists. He just undone the ropes as Kimodo started back towards the room. Hiei quickly grabbed his clothes and jumped out the window. Kimodo followed him but before he could be caught Hiei jumped into the river. He let the current take him over the waterfall and wash him to shore.

"I never imagined of hearing that name again, especially coming out of my own mouth." Hiei cringed at the thought of following the man he fled from so long ago. " I have to let Kurama know I love him befrore the end of this mission. If I get into a fight with Kimodo I may not have another chance."

Kurama walked aimlessly through through the castle walls.The last thing he remembered was going to get some more seeds from his den. He knew neither where he was nor how he got there, but he intended to find out. He walked towards a hall that was being gaurded and stopped to hear the conversation already underway. "I didn't actully think he'd find Hiei after he escaped did you?", one guard asked not noticing Kurama's presence. "Not really," the other replied just as blissfully ignorant,"Not that I care anyway. If Kimodo gets his hands on him, no way he'll escape again." Kurama readied his rose whip and prepared to kill the gaurds as he heard someone stop directly behind him.

"Now now, hasty aren't we? Couldn't you at least give them a chance to find you being genuinely manevolent," He stated mockingly. Kurama turned to see a tall fire demon with long black hair and deep golden eyes that seemed to peer into his mind. "Exactly who are you and how did I get here," Kurama snapped at him obviously pissed at the comment he made. "Nice of you to ask. My name is Kimodo and rightfully I've no business with you. My true concern lies with Hiei. But to make it fun for the both of us, I've brought you here so he comes to me.," As he said the words his eyes were full of laughter. But it was a twisted laughter, one that meant whatever he had planned for Hiei wasn't good. "What do you want with him?," He looked back at Kurama less than a little suprised. "Well I guess he has'nt told you about me then. Since it is time for dinner, follow me to the dining hall and I'll explain everything."

What Kurama heard in that hall disgusted him. He refused to belived that he raped Hiei so many times. How could someone take so much pleasure in it? He looked at the ceiling of his room pondering the answers to those question or more for hours before falling asleep. But he knew he had to get out of that castle before Hiei tried to save him or he'd never leave again, Kimodo would make sure of it.

Hiei ran through the Makai towards Kimodos castle. He'd hardly ran for 10 minutes before he became aware of someone following him. He slowed down just enough so the person did'nt lose sight of him and prepared for a fight.But when he stopped and turned around he wished he had'nt. "Well well, it's nice to see you my little lover boy...." Kimodo responded chuckling at the shocked look on Hiei's face. he looked down at the sword readied in heies hand quite amused. "You don't plan on using that do you after all I still have your fox at my castle. Hes not too bad looking is he? Maybe I can use him as entertainment until you arrive..." Hiei growled and lunged at Kimodo which was easily avoided. "What have you done with him?! If I find out that theres one single thing wrong with him I swear I'll kill you," Kimodo just laughed finding the comment hilarious. "Now that would be fun, although I've heard that before and you've never lived up to that promise. Besides he's perfectly fine. I'd like to think I'm very polite to my guests. And wheather you like it or not when you reach my castle you'll be a permenent one," He smirked then pressed Hiei against a tree to french kiss him hard enough to make his lips bleed. He carelessly licked the blood from Hiei's lips and walked away headed back towards his castle. "And you still taste so damn good," As soon as the words came from his lips he was gone. "I'll never be a 'guest' in your castle again", Hiei snapped attempting to wipe away the foul taste of his ex-lover, "and soon there will be no Kimodo and Kurama won't be a guest either. I guarantee it," He turned on heel determinded to get to Kimodos castle as soon as poissible. "I won't rest until your dead Kimodo", he muttered to himself and dissapeared deeper into the forest leading to the castle.

* * *

I don't know when I'll write a new chapter but I'll try to get around to it within the next couple months...lol. Actully I'll try to get around to it a little sooner guys, but please review anyway and I'll write more when i get the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the castle Kurama had wandered through the halls looking for something to prove entertaining. He walked until he came to a library and decided to look through the books. Soon after begining his search he found something of intrest. a book that Kimodo wrote about how he and Hiei first met.

Today I found something very intresting. A young koorime that was injured although not too badly. I took him into my castle to let him heal his wounds. He's a bit high-strung though and it appears he doesn't like me, much less trust me. I tried to show him the medical wing but he just growled and said he'd be fine and take care of it on his own....stubborn i suppose. Kurama read on until he found what he'd been looking for. Hes been coming here off and on for over a year now. I think Iv'e grown to like the stubborn little boy. Hiei is quite attractive isn't he. I suppose I'll just have to convince him to stay the night. I can't beleive I got him to stay at all, but im glad I did. That little fire demon is very fun in bed. Not to mention good with his mouth. he's not actully very little either. Before Kurama could finish his reading the door was opened.

"Well I didn't think to find anyone in here.", Kimodo said more than a litle annoyed as he snatched the book out of Kuramas hands forcefully. Kurama just smiled "Didn't you say something about being kind to your guest?" "Thats when they aren't in my private library" He turned and punched Kurama to the floor. Kurama just stood and slashed at him with his rose whip. He was quite suprised when he felt it jerk in his hand. to his suprise Kimodo stood holding the end of the whip in an extremly bloodied hand. "Don't tempt me fox. I will kill you without regret. As I said before my concern lies with Hiei not you. The only reason your even still alive is so i can get him here but after that......your just another toy for me to break." he shoved the whip into Kuramas hand knocking him off balance. "Don't be so sure of yourself Kimodo. You caught me by suprise once but it won't happen again." "Don't make a challenge you can't live you to.....actully that reminds me of Hiei." He laughed lowly, "keep acting like him and I may settle on a fox..." He laughed again as he left the room leaving Kurama to stare shocked at the door. _Hiei better get here fast. If not I just might find out what he means and something tells me that would not be a good thing.

* * *

_

Ok I know this chapter is really short but I'll try to make the next one a little longer.Please reveiw guys...I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week since Kuramas confrontation with Kimodo and he was avoiding him as much as possible.

But yet for some reason it seemed he was bumping into him more and more. The only time it was if he was actually alone was when he was in his room. But because his room was quite empty with no books, or anything else to entertain him, that wasn't very often. It also seemed as if lately he was finding clues about how violent Hiei's relationship was with Kimodo. And because Kimodo was so secretive about, it must have been on purpose. It seemed this demon liked blood though. Their was always the smell of blood lingering on Kimodo, mixed with the smell of the woods and fresh forest flowers. Kurama had to admit though the smell was rather alluring, somehow he recently found the smell all around him whether Kimodo was there or not.

He continued to walked the halls plauged by the thoughts of this man he'd come to hate and become suspisious of when he overheard him talking. "Damn, I figured my little firefly would have arrived by now. He's usually so timely, you dont suppose somethings happened to him do you?," this question was answered by another voice, which to Kuramas suprise was a woman."Hiei is quite strong Kimodo. If anything got in his way while he was traveling here it would be in a million peices before it could blink. There's really no need to worry."As he listened her voice was gentle and soft. Almost as if she were trying to comfort Kimodo. Which meant one thing....Kimodo did have a weakness.

The conversation didn't last too much longer and ending in her telling him to give Hiei just a bit more time but something about Kimodo's tone said he wasn't going to be that patient. Kurama turned and walked away from the room quickly headed towards the dining hall. He wasn't really hungry or thirsty but somehow food seemed interesting right now. But then again anything did after hearing the impatient tone in Kimodos voice. If he learned anything in his two weeks stay in this castle it was that Kimodo was not meant to be toyed with. He finally reached the dining hall after what seemed hours of walking and annoyingly dreary thoughts but when he walked in the door he wished he hadn't. For at the other end of the table sat Kimodo with a delightfully evil smile plastered on his face, and something told Kurama it wasn't the wine he was drinking and from the intense silence he knew he was going to find out wat had Kimodo so amused. The only problem is when he finds out, evrything in the world said he wouldn't be laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei sat on the moist ground forcing himself to eat. It had been three days since he'd actually rested and he was running low on strength. Hiei grimiced as he remember the disgusting kiss that had been plastered to his lips. "At least I know why he was in such a good mood." It seemed that Kimodo had moved his castle deeper into the forest. It was odd that he found this in the least way suprising. Kimodo was always big on his privacy. Plus it allowed for him to tourture his guest more and anyone who met Kimodo knew how he loved that. Hiei shivered at the idea of Kimodos cruel and unrelenting tourture. He looked to the food in his hand and growled low in his chest. Damn, him for moving his keep. It seemed Kimodo always found a new way to piss him off. The more time he sat here attempting to gain his strength, the more things Kimodo could do to harm Kurama. Unfortunatly there was no way around it. He had to get his strength back or he wouldn't even make it to the castle. And only Kimodo knows what would happen to Kurama if he didn't. And it wasn't a wise idea to leave anyone fate in his hands.Hiei's thoughts were interuppted by the rustle of leaves only a few feet behind him. He stood brandishing his sword so he could kill whatever it was and continue his meal, but before he could strike a voice rung out. "I don't think it would be appriciated if I was returned to the castle in peices Hiei." A tall female fire demon with shining hazel eyes and dark brown hair stepped out of the bushes with a slightly amused look on her face. Hiei sheathed his sword and sat back on the ground facing away from the woman. "I don't care because your definetly not appreciated here. Besides I've never known Kimodo to send his _dear _little sister to do his dirty work. Or for that matter I didn't think he could get you to do it considering your false innocence." Hiei hissed half annoyed half amused. "Well he couldn't Hiei and im not innocent. It's simply that you've taken longer then expected to arrive. I talked to my brother today and he seemed a bit worried about you so I though I might as well check up on you. After all theres not much else to do. And by the way that little friend of yours is quite the eavesdropper. If I didn't tell my brother to calm himself your little friend would have been dead. After all you know how he is with nosey guests." She sighed heavily genuinly concerned for the effect this would have on Hiei. Hiei just chuckeled at the last statment. "You needn't be concerned for me or that fox Keera." Hiei replied frankly "He is not so easily killed as you seem to think and I am fine on my own. But it would make my journey go alot quicker if I knew the actual location of his keep. It seemed he moved it again which should come as no suprise to you im sure." Hiei finished and having said all he was going to say started back on his meal. "Well it seems you've nothing more to say to me, not that im suprised we've never been on very good terms. None the less im glad that you think so highly of yourself and Kurama. For you it should take another week or two to arrive at the castle though." She turned and started on her way, but before disappering from sight completly she threw one last comment over her shoulder,"and if I were you i'd train on my way there...he has gotten a bit stronger." She was gone with that leaving nothing but the trace of a chuckel on the wind. Hiei just growled under his breath "perfect....just what I needed to hear. Kurama you'd better not do anything stupid or you might learn why Kimodo likes his solitude. And I don't know any lesson worse."

Hiei cut his thoughts short and was back on his feet. He could rest later. If the castle was as far away as Keera said every minute was precious. And he was going to use them like they were.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimodo sat his glass of wine casually on the table "Excuse me if I seem...shall I say excited?"he laughed as he said this making Kurama back away a little. "Now, don't leave just yet. I've something to tell you. Have a glass of wine with me." He walked over to Kurama and set a glass of wine in front of him. Kurama sat at the table across from Kimodo and began to drink very slowly. He had already finished half of the cup when he noticed Kimodo hadn't said a word, something wasn't right. He stood but his legs felt weak and he fell back into his chair. Kimodo laughed loudly "I suppose I'll tell you now. I was bored and decided to use you for a little entertainment. The wine you were drinking was filled with a strong sedative you should be asleep soon, goodnight fox" the sound of his laughter was the last thing Kurama heard before fading to sleep.

When Kurama awoke he was chained to a wall in a room that was completly empty. He looked around to see the only thing besides him that was in the room was a whip on the wall oppisite him. He didn't have long to figure out how to escape because Kimodo came through the door with his usual egotism present. "well it seems you've finally awakened from your long nap. You drank more of that wine than I relized...I even got some sleep myself" He seemed annoyed as he said the words as if he couldn't wait to tourture Kurama. "What do you plan on doing to me? If you kill me I swear Hiei will make you regret it." He pulled at the chains on the wall but they hardly moved at all. "Now now little fox, struggle all you want those chains were meant to bind demons so there not going to break. Secondly, I'm not going to kill you. I don't want to upset my little fire bug, just anger him a little. And as for what im going to do to you I'm going to test your will" As he said the last words there was an odd twist to them. He walked across the room and picked up the whip then looked back at Kurama. "It takes Hiei 347 lashes before he screams...."He laughed softly "he had a lot of practice though.....so lets see how long you'll last" Kurama's eyes were wide. Kimodo couldn't be serious. He was going to be beat until he screamed. His pride wouldn't let him scream though. The first lash cut through his shirt leaving a trail of blood across his chest. He winced hard the pain was unbeliveable... but no he couldn't scream. Another lash this time across his legs, the end of the whip licked at his ass tearing through the flesh like water. "Well this will be entertaining after all, you have a good amount of pride"

Kurama laid in the bed of the medical wing staring at the ceiling. It took 2 hours and 214 lashes but he finally screamed. He turned slightly and winced. Pain shot through every part of his body. "Knock knock" a soft voice came through the door. A woman stepped into the room. Kurama recognized her as the woman Kimodo was talking to earlier. "Who are you and what do you want" Kurama tried not to show and anger when he said the words but it was hard. He winced again even talking sent pain running through him. Damn that Kimodo. Kurama couldn't belive the pleasure he'd taken in just beating someone. His thoughts were inturuppted by her answer. "My name is Keera and I'm Kimodo's little sister. Im also very good with medicine so I'm going to help you." She turned away from him and went to the closet. She pulled out a jar filled with a light green substance and sat down beside him on the bed. "This is a very strong medicine it will close all of your wounds by tommarrow but it will burn" She smiled lightly for reassurance. "Why are you helping me if I may ask." Kurama was intrested in the idea of being treated so quickly after the owner of the castle beat him so brutally. She responded as if she heard the thought."Kimodo told me to. He might be cruel but he wouldn't just let you die of blood loss." She laughed a little at this. "I'm going to put this on you now....try not to scream." As soon as the medicine touched him he knew why she addedd the last comment. It burned like hell. He could feel the medicine go into his skin. It seemed to take hours before she finished applying the medice but as soon as she was she left. "You'll be fine tommarrow, although it would be wise not to do anything but rest." Kurama just closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. There wasn't anything else he could do.

Okay about hurting Kurama but I couldn't help myself guys! Please let me know what you think about this new chapter kay! And as always I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Keera walked through the halls in search of her brother. The look of discontent was clear in all of her features. "How dare he clearly ignore! I told him to be patient damn it!"

The sound of her brother's voice behind her disrupted her ranting. "Now dearest sister please calm down." His only answer to this was a hard slap in the face from his sister. "How dare you, we are not trying to hurt Kurama right? Then leave him be..." "Oh, I understand" Kimodo chuckeled lightly. "You like him don't you?" he paused and frowned when he didn't get a reply. "Well I expect an answer. "Yes brother, I do. He's strong and attractive and polite as well." He smiled, his little sister always did have a way of changing his mind. "Well, in that case I'll put him to more 'tests', but less harsh ones. After all my little sister men have to at least be strong enough to survive them. And don't worry about Hiei...he won't ever get Kurama away from you...nor will any one else." He smiled leaving his sister now smiling with appriciation. 'Time to talk to the fox'

Kurama walked through the castle towards the dining hall.He had a feeling that Kimodo would be ther but then again....everytime he wanted something to eat he was. Kurama had guessed right because as soon as the doors opened he saw Kimodo casually sitting at the table. Kurama sat down annoyed "well whats the chatch this time...are you going to whip me again? Or perhaps this time use your fists." He spat out the statment carelessly. "Actully fox, this time im going to tell you your not leaving this castle." He smiled evily as Kurama's eyes flew open wide. "What?!? I thought your only concern was Hiei not me. What would you care what I do after you get him?" he only half belived Kimodo would capture Hiei but for the moment that wasn't his concern. "Well fox, my little sister has taken a likeing to you. So you'll be staying here as long as she wants you to.." he turned to leave. "Oh yes and a word of advice.. if you cease to entertain her or hurt her in any way....i'll torture you to death." He laughed "later fox." Kurama looked at the food that was just placed in front of him. "Funny it seems everytime I get ready to eat something makes me lose my appitite"


	8. Chapter8

Kurama was laying in his room looking at the ceiling when he heard the door open. "Hi ther Kurama" Keera still looked at him sympathetically. He turned away from her annoyed. "Hey I'm sorry for what my brother did. I told him to be patient." Kurama said nothing still facing away from her. "You can't reject me you know. My brother will kill you...and i won't make him stop." This got Kurama's attention. He faced her extrem;y pissed off. "You didn't help last time so why should I expect your help. Besides I don't care if he kills me...im not doing anything with you. I dont even know you and im definetly not attracted to you so do what you want, I don't care." She looked at him both suprised and annoyed. "No one has ever said im not attractive. I guess ill have to be as mean as my brother then....Should you have me rape you or will u play with me." She laughed as she said this sounding just like her brother. "I'll kill you. And then Kimodo will kill me which will only make Hiei kill him. Do you really think it's wise to mess with me?" He stood and forced her to the wall.

"get the hell out of my room before I decide thats a good idea." She quickly moved away from him."Your quite intresting Kurama but your still gonna be mine." She left the room leaving Kurama alone again.

He had a feeling he would see Kimodo very soon so he pulled out his rose whip and laid irt on his bed. he pulled out a seed and turned it into a beautiful flower. 'Perfect' he thought. 'the poision in there leaves works slowly but if given enough time it should weaken him.' He pulled off a few leaves and covered his whip in the poision. He set the flower in the corner and picked up his whip. no sooner than he had Kimodo walked in the door obviously pissed. "So you were being mean to my sister? She's not pretty enough for you?" He looked at the whip in Kurama's hand. "Oh so your planning to fight me. I told you your whip is useless but fine do what you will." Kurama said nothing and slashed at Kimodo with his whip. Not to his suprise Kimodo caught it in his hand even though he took injury from it. Kurama faked a look of suprise which, luckily for him, Kimodo bought. "I told you fox useless. But tommarrow will be diffrent,You'll be nice." He walked out the door still annoyed at Kurama. Kurama just put his rose whip away and sat on his bed satisfied. 'If Hiei takes long enough to get here he'll have almost no energy. i just have to act like i don't notice the diffrence in streagth.' He sighed. "Well, at least I wont see his nutcase sister anymore today."

He sighed again before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. 'Please don't rush Hiei....for me'

* * *

Well guys I hope you like it! Yay, I finally updated again! Tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiei was running as fast as he could. He could sense it now...there was no mistaking it. All of a sudden it seemed as if the forest ended. He found himself in a huge clearing surronded by the forest. Directly in the middle of it was what he had been searching for, Kimodos Castle. He started walking when he heard Keeras voice from the castle. He ran to the bushes quietly and listened. "Well brother whats his test for today?" "well since he passed the streangth test im going to test his resistence." Before Hiei could move Kimodo spoke again. "Well hiei how long are you going to sit there being useless? I can sense you in case you didn't know.

"Hiei almost carelessly walked towards him. "what do you want with kurama" "Absolutly nothing. But Keera on the other hand finds him quite apealing." He leaned down to kiss Hiei only to find Hiei had moved. "Now Hiei your being quite the rude one." "Wheres Kurama? Theres no way i'm letting that bitch you call a sister touch him." Both Kimodo's and keera's face turned serious. "Now this just won 't do." He hit hiei in the chest but to both his and Hiei's suprise it didn't knock him unconsious. "WHAT?!? I can't belive it! I know i hit him harder than that!" Before he could say another word his sister took his place. "Now Kimodo i think I should handle this. Then we'll take you inside to find out whats wrong" Hiei just laughed. "you never could beat me. Why do you think you can now." Now it was Keera's turn to laugh. "Because silly, I've taken up medicine...and im going to poison you the first time you move." Hiei laughed again. He rushed at Keera so fast she couldn't see him. But she could sense him. She put her hand down holding a dagger. The next time Hiei ran past it cut him. He stopped to laugh at her. "Congratulations...You gave me wound so minor not even a human child would cry." She smirked then walked over to him carelessly. She placed her hand on his leg and almost immedietly it began to hurt. "I know but this poison can't seep through skin. But it can thorugh wounds." She showed her hand to Hiei. He could still see the traces of the poison on her hand. "You fucking bitch." he tried to say more but felt a sharp pain in his neck then his world went black.

"Damn, whats wrong with me. It took two hits and some fight with you to make him go unconsious." "Letstake you to the lab brother." They went to the lab and did a test on his blood. Keera walked to her brother with a sly smirk on her face. "Whats so damn funny about me being weak?!" "Well its simple your poisoned. To make it hilarious with a plant that only well trained kitsunes can blossom. Kurama has you just where you want him." Her fun stopped short at the look on her brothers face. "Fine now he is my concern...I'll teach him...And still get Hiei!" Keera could only wonder what he meant. She walked away concerned for Kuramas life. "Oh, please dont' kill him brother."


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama was just waking up. But something was strange. Is hands were above his head. He groaned as he looked around, He was back in Kimodos torture chamber. He looked to his side and was completly shocked to see Hiei by his side still unconcious. But even more suprising he wasn't in chains. he couldn't question it though because he heard Kimodo coming. He let his body go limp pretending to still be asleep. "Well I suppose that sleeping gas my little sis whipped up really works. Neither my Firefly nor that dirty kurr is awake." Kurama opened his eye a little to see why Kimodo didn't leave yet. He saw him slip some kind of collar around Hiei's neck. "and this will Keep his power low. Damn! I wouldn't need this if it wasn't for that worthless fox. But thats okay as soon as Hiei wakes up i'll kill him....slowly and painfully too. My little firefly deserves a good show." He walked out of the room laughing at himself.

Kurama took the oppertunity to try and awaken Hiei. He opened his mouth to scream but closed it just as quickly._ Damn it! If I scream he'll hear me. I have to think of a way to wake Hiei up._ _I have an idea...I only hope it works._ kUrama left his power flair then fall back quickly. To his relief Hiei stirred in his sleep soon afterwards. Unfortunatly he wasn't all the way awake so he did it again. This time he did wake up. Hiei stood up feeling dizzy and to his suprise weak. "good morning." Kurama said it almost cheerfully, happy to see his love standing. He looked to Kurama a scowl on his face not to Kuramas suprise. He walked over to Kurama and pulled on the chains around his wrists. Suprisingly the chains didn't budge. "Damn it! Whats going on!?" "lower your voice Hiei.

Kimodo put some power litmiting collar on you...Take the rose out of my hair and put it in my hand." Hiei did as he was told. Kurama quickly turned it into his whip. He sliced through the chains but also cut his hand. he dropped to the floor. "come Hiei lets find kimodo....I have a debt to repay." "No let me handle this. He'll pay for hurting my fox!" "Yours?" Kurama asked more to himself then to Hiei. Somehow he'd always known Hiei loved him and he loved him back. He just never thought to hear it. "Yes Kurama I love you But now isn't the time to discuss it." He loves me.... wow... "Hiei walked towards the door. "Wake up Kurama....I have Buissness to finish" "Coming" He walked to Hiei with renewed confidence. He really does love me.


	11. Chater 11

They walked to the door but befor they could exit it Keera walked in. She glanced at Kuram's hand. "ahh...I thought i smelled blood." Kurama readied for a fight with her only to be stopped by Hiei. "no let me handle this. That bitch'll pay for poisoning me" Kurama walked up to him and took off the collar. "You'll fight better now." Keera smirked. "I don't know why you think you'll win...all i have to do is poison you again." She dropped her arm to her side holding her dagger. Hiei knew that she would though and since she couldn't see him he circle behind her instead of running past her side. She smiled when she heard him stop behind her. She turned to face him but grew pale when he had no cut. "How! You ran past me! How can there be no wound" Hiei ran up top her before she could continue. "Easy you missed." He cut her hand lightly and whatched her sink to the floor. "How did you know which hand had the poison on it? how....." "your pridictable..." He smirked before leaving her to die in the middle of the floor.

He walked to the door. "Are you coming fox?" "yea im coming" they walked out the door headed to Kimodo. The walked the entire castle and didn't find him. Hiei was please but not Kurama. Hiei could see it in Kuramas eyes. A thirst for revenge he thought Kurama could never posess. They walked into the Courtyard still prepared for a fight and it was there that they found him. He stood just outside the castle walls ready to strike. Hiei prepared to brandish his sword and was suprised when Kurama stopped him. "You finished his sister...let me finish him." Hiei quickly complied while Kimodo stood staring at the both of them completly enraged. "I'll kill you both!! How dare you touch her!! You won't ever see another day!" Kurama slashed at him with his whip which Kimodo prepared to chatch. but to his suprise it slahed through his wrist cutting his hand off completly. He screamed in pain. How...how could it be one poison made him this weak. He never got the chance to find an answer for at that moment Kurama sliced through his neck ending his life.

He turned towards Hiei. "I suppose now we should go report to Koenma" Hiei just stared at him completly in shock. "When did he become so weak?! Impossible!" "I posioned him...It saps away streangth each day it goes untreated....he was poisoned almost a week now..." on lets get outta here already" He opened a portal to reikai and walked through followed by Kurama. "How'd you do that? I never knew you could just open a portal to it" He threw a bottle to Kurama. "That's how. Koenma gave it to me so I could get you back as quick as possible should you be hurt." Kurama simply smiled and kissed him softly...."let's go to ningenkai instead." "why? I can't stand ningens." "because I want to show you how much i love you. Its your _reward_." Hiei just smirked and followed quietly. _The guys can wait a little longer for the news. After all like Yuske said Kurama can handle himself. But I know I can handle him better...I'll just have to show him._

_ Fin

* * *

_

It's finally finished! So tell me what you think you guys. I hope you like it!


End file.
